


Sulting

by oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Gen, prequel to something much better, super short chapters, unwords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo/pseuds/oxXDaughterOfAthenaXxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leo was still trying to get used to the feeling of being handcuffed to a table in a dark room with a one-way glass window, while a man in bright blue and red tights was interrogating him." </p><p>When Leo and Calypso try to get back to Camp Half-Blood they get captured by the Team. Quick-wit and humor don't seem to be getting him out of this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insulted Teens and Arabian Nights

Leo already knows the feeling of being handcuffed to a table in a dark room with a one-way glass window. But he was still trying to get used to the feeling of being handcuffed to a table in a dark room with a one-way glass window, while a man in bright blue and red tights was interrogating him. It also didn't help that that man was Superman.

I bet you're wondering how Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, got himself stuck in the situation. I don't mean to point fingers, but it was all his own fault.

* * *

 

Two days ago Calypso dragged Leo away on a "mission". A mission to find new shoes. Leo and Calypso were browsing an Arabian market, Calypso seemed to be enjoying herself. Leo... not so much.

"I should've know." he said as she looked at the daughter of Atlas angrily.

"Please, don't tell me you're still mad, Leo." the girl batted her eyelashes at him but Leo wasn't having any of that.

The couple made several stops on their way back to Camp Half-Blood. Half of them were so Leo could fix Festus, the other half we're to go sight seeing. After leaving the island Calypso felt the loss of her immortality, now she is trying to see as much of the mortal world as she can before her inevitable swim with the fishes.

"Look," he said to her, "I know you haven't been off your island in, like, a million years but, we have to get moving. Everyone at camp is waiting for us."

"Well, at least I'm not the one who got us stuck here in the first place." Leo opened his mouth to retort but shut himself up right away.

Calypso was right on this one, his carelessness was what got them ship wrecked (or should I say dragon wrecked) in Saudi Arabia. The navigation system was on the fritz but Leo had insisted that he could make it back to North America on his own. Somehow they ended up in North Africa and crashed into Saudi Arabia. Festus was okay, of course. But he lost his head, literally. When they crash landed Festus's head flew off in some random direction. This morning Calypso claimed to have seen a bronze dragon head being sold in the market. So they wandered away from their little shack, which Leo had made in a record breaking 10 minutes, only for them to find no dragon head. Bronze or otherwise.

Leo let Calypso browse and sat down with a long sigh. The longer he was away from camp the longer his friends thought he was dead. And with everything that happened to the Seven and the rest of the demigods the last thing they needed was more sorrow. Leo stood and started looking for Calypso, when he saw her she was talking with a short girl dressed in a hijab.

Calypso made eye contact with him and waved for him to come over. "Leo this is Johanna. She told me something crashed into some ruins yesterday."

Johanna babbled something in Arabic and Calypso answered back swiftly, "She also says it's about a 2 hour trip north of here on camel."

Leo shook Johanna's hand and thanked the gods that his girlfriend was an omnilingual ex-titaness. That day the couple rented 2 camels and set off on their journey.

It was funny because some other group of odd teens were on a mission that would lead them to the same ruins.

* * *

 

"We've tracked the blimp to Saudi Arabia, where it crashed outside of a small town." Robin informed Batman. The Team sat quietly in the Bio-Ship so they could all hear Batman's orders.

"We also saw a small part of it fly off it before it crashed." Batman's holographic face flickered slightly.

"Good. I want to you to inspect the larger part of the blimp, look for signs of life. Do not move anything."

"Roger that." Robin clicked the hologram off his watch before the Dark Knight could say another word.

Wally let out a long sigh, "Why do we care about this blimp so much anyway?"

"Weren't you listening to the debrief at all!" Artemis scolded him, "There's a person of interest driving that blimp."

"More like a person related to our person of interest, if I'm correct. The person we are really looking for is Perseus Jackson, who was on that blimp." Kaldur corrected.

Robin nodded, "Emphasis on was. He got dropped off somewhere in New England area of the United States, but we haven't been able to pinpoint his location. The blimp is the closest link we've got to him."

"I don't know if this is a stupid question, but why is Batman so obsessed with him?" Zatanna asked.

The whole Team let out a long sigh.

"Not to be rude but, his obsession with this 'Perseus' is extremely..." M'gann trailed off.

"Off-putting."

"Creepy."

"Wally!"

"Sorry Rob, just calling it like it is."

Kaldur stepped in "Sometimes we shouldn't question Batman's motives, no matter how 'creepy'," he looked at Wally, "They may seem. Batman is right, Perseus Jackson is a force to be reckon with."

"Look at his file." Robins pulled up a holographic screen from his watch and flipped through the slides. It was full of information and pictures of the infamous Perseus Jackson. "This file is bigger than Wally's ego."

Artemis laughed, "That must be one giant file."

"The longer I hang out with you guys the more my dignity shrinks."

"Don't be ridiculous," Conner said with a straight face, "How can you shrink something that you never had to begin with."

The Team erupted with laughter.

"Why did the first thing you've said in hours have be insulting?" the speedster questioned exasperatedly. "Do I really deserve this? I'm a nice guy!"

"Don't worry KF. I still think you're…" M'gann trailed off.

Wally sat up vigorously, "Amazing, intellectual, handsome." he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"...an okay person." M'gann finished off.

Wally pouted, "I still find this conversation insulting."

"C'mon, at least she tried." Robin interjected, "It was more of a… sult than an insult."

Conner suddenly cleared his throat making all the teens look his way, "By the way we should land the ship, since we're here."


	2. Annoyed Teens and Empty Houses

 

"Wow, are we in the middle of nowhere or what?" Wally exclaimed as he stepped out of the Bio-Ship. There seemed to be nothing but sand for miles and miles out. The wind blew dust so harshly that it felt like razor blades cutting his face. "There is no way that they could've survived after the crash in this wasteland."

Artemis came up behind him and turned his head 90 degrees to the right. A small town, not too far into the distance, and a shack no more than 10 meters from the Bio-Ship were now in his line of vision.

"You know, if it weren't for the house... thing and the... town over there." Wally tried to correct himself.

Robin gave him a pat on the back, "C'mon KF, let's go check out the shack."

Kaldur led the team to the building where they all pressed up against the walls. The shack had 2 windows a door in the front and the back and couldn't have had more than 2 rooms.

" _Robin, you and Artemis enter through the window on the other side,"_ Kaldur ordered.

" _Miss Martian and Superboy, you will both enter through the back door. Zatanna, you and I will enter through the second window and-"_

" _What about me, Aqualad!"_ Wally interrupted.

" _Kid Flash… stay outside, keep watch and warn us if someone comes over."_

Wally gave a telepathic huff but nodded anyway.

" _Is everyone ready? We must all enter at the same time so we can surround the enemy."_ Everyone gave Aqualad a nod and moved into position.

" _On my count, 1...2...3!"_

The Team burst through their respective entrances with fighting stances and weapons raised only to find a relatively empty house. There were 2 beds in the middle of the room and a sink towards the back. There was another door that probably led to a bathroom or another room, but besides that, there was nothing in the shack.

The Team all exchanged shocked looks between each other before they heard a knock on the front door.

A speedster poked his head through the door and said with a sing-song voice, "So… what did we find?"

* * *

 

"Is there not a single solitary clue as to where they could've!" Conner said angrily as he threw a pillow across the room. The Team spent the last half an hour searching the small house for any clue as to who lived there and where they had gone. They found the deflated blimp at the back of the shack but it offered no clues as to where they were heading or where they came from.

"Calm down Superboy, they can't hide forever. They have to come back sometime." Artemis told him, "This is obviously a permanent hideout."

"I hate to pop your bubble but that might not be the case," the young the detective started, "There isn't a single bag or suitcase in here, so I think they packed up and moved out."

"But why do they have beds and an entire bathroom in here, if they weren't gonna stay for long?" Zatanna asked.

"Considering the fact that they made all of this in one night, they could probably make another house like this without any problems."

Wally smiled and pats Robin on the back, "It helps to have the protege of the World's Greatest Detective on our side, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't take a detective to realize that whoever we're up against is really good with tools." Robin said as he smiled at Wally. "But I can't help feeling that we're missing a huge part of this puzzle."

Kaldur walked out of the bathroom after thoroughly inspecting it and looked over his Team once. "Where is Miss Martian? We need to start searching the town."

"I think she's outside, I'll go get her." Zatanna said and walked out the back door.

When she stepped outside she found M'gann standing in front of the deflated blimp and staring intensely at empty space.

"Uh... Miss Martian, Aqualad said it's time to head to town." M'gann ignored her and continued to stare at nothing.

Zatanna tried a little harder, "M'gann we-"

"Hello Megan! This is so obvious, it's an illusion!" M'gann turned towards Zatanna excitedly, "But you can undo it!"

"Undo what?"

"The illusion!" M'gann said as she pointed towards the empty space above the blimp.

Zatanna, though confused, couldn't deny that there was a strong aura of magic in that area. "Okay, I'll try. _Flesruoy laever_!" she chanted. Like mist the sight of the defeated blimp turned into a brilliant decapitated bronze dragon.

Zatanna gasped, "Well, there's the last piece of the puzzle."

M'gann looked triumphant. "I knew there was something wrong with this picture!"

The Team came bursting through the back door with looks of awe mixed with shellshock.

"What...how- What is this?" Robin was the first person to regain his ability of speech.

"Well, she can explained that to us." Everyone looked to where M'gann was pointing to saw a small girl dressed in a black hijab peaking out from behind the headless bronze dragon.

It looked like she was contemplating running away but Zatanna didn't give her that chance. " _Nwod tis dna_ _ereh revo emoc_!" Her spell made the girl take a seat in front of them. Out of fear the girl started babbling quickly in Arabic. M'gann sat in front of her and comforted her in her language and began questioning her. The rest of the Team watched quietly.

M'gann stood up excitedly, "She said that a boy and a girl came to town looking for the head of a dragon. So she told them that she saw something crash into some ruins in the desert and gave them camels to get there, it's north of here and takes 2 hours to get there on camel. They also asked her if she could keep watch of their dragon so she put a spell on it that conceals the actual state of it from everyone except certain people." She said in one big breath.

"Oh, and this is Johanna." The girl gave a small wave.

"So all we have to do is find them at the ruins and Batman won't murder us!" Wally said happily.

"It is settled, then. We will capture them at the ruins, let's head out now." Kaldur said.

"Wait!" Zatanna stopped the Team from leaving and looked at Johanna, "That seems like really powerful and hard magic, I don't even recognize that spell. Where did she learn it? What 'certain people' can see through it?"

M'gann smiled nervously, "That's the part that confuses me too. She said that she helped them because that were like her and she can use powerful magic because of who her mother is. The word she uses to talk about them and herself is… a little weird. I don't know an English word for it." she looked back down at the Arabian girl.

"Well, what's the closest thing to it?" Conner asked.

M'gann looked up at her team. "Half-Blood."


	3. Stupid Teens and Deserted Ruins

Sweat dripped from Calypso's brow. They made it to the ruins an hour ago, with little to no problems. The problem was looking through the broken pillars, weathering wall, and scattered rubble. Leo was in the northern side of the ruins, while Calypso was inspecting the southern side, neither seemed to be having any luck. Calypso took off her hat and wiped moisture from her forehead. Then she saw it. A flash of light shined brightly in her eyes. She turned to her right and let the blinding light cover her eyes, she immediately knew what it was.

"We did it!" Calypso exclaimed as loudly as possible, with the hope Leo would hear her. The island queen raced to the dragon head and attempted to pick it up.

"Looks like you're having a bit of trouble." Leo said a bit out of breath from running over.

Calypso smiled, "Don't get snarky with me, save that energy for helping me lift this thing." Leo didn't waste any more time and grabbed on to the other side of Festus's head.

"How've you been doing buddy?" Leo said to Festus. The dragon head only respond with a few clicks and ticks and huffed smoke from his nostrils.

"Good to know."

The couple tried to walked quickly back to the camels, but both of their arms were getting tired so they took a break.

…

"So…" Calypso started, "How are we going to get Festus back to the shack? I don't think that a camel can carry this thing."

Leo sat up straight and finally realized his large miscalculation. How _were_ they going to get the head back? The couple sat in the same place thinking, then a lightbulb appeared above Calypso's head.

"Just make a wheelbarrow or a cart or something and attach it to the camel! It would be easier for it to move it if it's on wheels than on its back, right!"

Leo gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You are the greatest girlfriend ever!" Calypso blushed and Leo got right to work.

Pulling ply wood and wheels out of his toolbelt was easy, so was building the actually cart. But Festus seemed to be really worried about it, he was clicking and smoking all over the place.

"What's wrong boy?" Calypso asked sweetly while petting the head.

Festus squeaked and pointed his nose towards the horizon. Calypso turned in that direction with squinted eyes and a look of concentration.

"I think there might be something there." she said with an odd look on her face.

"Like what?" Leo didn't look away from his cart.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go inspect it. Give me a weapon." Leo pulled a baseball bat out of his tool belt and handed it to his girlfriend without looking up.

"Good luck!" he yelled after her.

"I won't need it."

* * *

 

The Bio-Ship landed right outside of the ruins. The Team unloaded themselves from the ship and got into their positions.

" _Okay Team, we are going to spread out to the four corners of the ruins and-"_

" _Aqualad."_ Wally said, interrupting him once again.

" _Yes."_ Kaldur said slightly irritated.

" _Robin's gone."_

The Team groaned.

" _Why does this kid always do this to us? What happened to being a team?"_ Artemis thought.

" _Robin is the least of our concerns we must continue with the mission. He is still listening in, he will join us later."_ Kaldur said and the Team nodded.

Meanwhile, said Boy Wonder was laughing as he jumped from pillar to pillar inspecting his surroundings. He jumped down from the column and surveyed the ruins from a normal perspective. _Nothing in sight_ , he thought to himself.

Poor Little Birdie, if only that were true. At least, that's what I thought when he was attacked and knocked out by Calypso from behind.

Calypso swung her bat once for show. "I'm really that good, aren't I?" she said to herself. She took hold of the rag doll's ankles and dragged him back to Leo.

When she arrived Leo's back was turned towards her. He was looking down at his now finished cart with triumph.

He turned to look at her, "So what did you- holy Hephaestus! Who in Hades is that, what did you do to him?"

"Just knocked him out, nothing to worry about." Calypso smiled, "Come on let's get out of here."

Leo didn't question, he always knew his girlfriend was as dangerous as she was beautiful. Considering that she just (viciously, if I may add) attacked a young boy and was still smiling, proved that fact. The couple loaded the head into the cart along with the body of the unknown boy and started pushing it back to their camels.

Leo took a good look at the boy, "I don't know why be he looks familiar."

"What! How?"

"I don't know he just look so… it's like I've seen him somewhere before."

Calypso shrugged and they continued to walk in silence for a few moments.

...

"Hey, Calypso. Did you check to see if there were more people around?"

Calypso stopped pushing the cart and stood up straight. She realized _her_ giant miscalculation. She forgot to check for more people.

Just as she thought that, a green blur jumped down from one of the columns. The blur turned out to be a girl, dressed in green and armed with a bow and arrows.

"Speak of the devil…" Leo trailed off.

"Surrender and come with us quietly and no one will get hurt." The girl drew up her bow and notched an arrow. Her eyes flickered to the young detective passed out in the cart.

Leo chuckled "You and what army?"

Calypso gasped, "Oh my titans! Leo!" She pulled him to look behind himself. The boy they put in their cart was floating away from them. Calypso pulled him forcefully back into the cart.

"Jump in!" he yelled. Calypso flopped in while holding the Boy Wonder down. Leo started pushing the cart and running as fast as he could.

"Hey!" the girl behind him screamed but Leo ignored her and focused on dodging bumpy parts of the sandy ground. Leo saw the boy in the cart stir but Calypso didn't even give him a chance to open his eyes and knocked him back out. Leo could not express his love for his girlfriend.

"Leo look out!" Calypso screamed and pointed in front of her. Leo looked above the contents of the cart and saw a tall teenaged boy blocking their path. He was wearing a black shirt with a big red S on it and an angry expression. Leo didn't let that stop him. He jumped into the cart himself leaving it unmanned but still moving fast.

"What are you doing?" Calypso exclaimed. Leo didn't answer, he decided just to show her. He pulled out a remote controller, like one for a gaming console, and pressed a big red button. Suddenly the cart moved off of the ground and into sky right above the boy with an S on his chest.

"It's remote controlled?" Leo nodded at her, "I love you!" Calypso said happily and kissed him.

" _Not so fast!"_ a voice screamed in his head. Leo looked at Calypso who stared back at him with a joyful blank expression. Had she not heard that voice? All at once the cart stopped in midair. Seemingly out of nowhere a girl with green skin and red hair appeared in front of the cart. Calypso's mouth was stuck half open as if she wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice.

" _Etativel!_ " a second voice screamed _outside_ of his head.

A girl with long black hair flew up next to the green girl and shouted: " _Og uoy dnuorg eht ot!_ " Almost immediately the couple, in their cart, landed softly on the ground.

Upon touching the ground the cart was surrounded by all the teens that tried the stop them plus two new characters.

"Hey! I just remembered where I've seen him before! He's just like these guys!" Leo exclaimed with awe, "They're superheroes!"

Calypso facepalmed in frustration, "Thanks Leo, that really helps."


	4. Captured Teens and Interrogation Rooms

One long journey, a lot of struggling, and a bit of cursing later Leo found himself in this current situation. Handcuffed to a table in a dark room with a one-way glass window, while Superman ( _ **the**_ Superman) was interrogating him. Leo also questioned why he was so in awe at seeing a superhero when he has literally met gods.

His awe wasn't the only thing making him speechless, this interrogation is what's really keeping his mouth shut. The answers to the questions Superman was asking him were… a little too close to half-blood territory. But Leo could tell that he was slowly getting more and more frustrated with his silence.

"Just say something. Anything!" the Man of Steel groaned, "The kids didn't say you were mute."

Suddenly the door to the semi-dark room opened and closed swiftly. Whoever entered had no intention of giving Leo a glimpse of what was outside the door.

"Let me try, Superman. The kid has to talk sometime." said a deep, dark voice. Leo jump upon hearing it. At first he didn't notice the man behind the voice, then he stepped forward. It was Batman. _**The**_ Batman.

"Woah." The word trickled out of Leo's throat. When he realized he let his muteness cover fall he covered his mouth.

"And he speaks." Batman said.

Leo uncovered his mouth, "Hi." he squeaked.

Batman took a seat in front of him and set a large pile of papers on the table. "Leo Valdez, born July 24, 1995 to Esperanza Valdez; deceased. Father: unknown. Lived in Houston, Texas with your mother until the accident, then you started living with your aunt, Rosa Valdez, who threw you out. From that point on you started bouncing from foster home to foster home, you often ran away. You were last seen on a field trip in the Grand Canyon, then you, your supervisor, and two other teens disappeared in a storm. Presumed dead. But there were also sparse sightings of you in other countries. Correct?"

Leo gave him a surprised look, "That's the harsh version, but basically, yeah."

"Do you mind answering a few questions for us?" The Dark Knight didn't give him a chance to answer, he just started spitting out questions.

Leo saw this as a chance to try to grasp for a holding in this one-sided conversation. What could he say? He wasn't Annabeth, who could probably talk herself out of any situation. Suddenly a lightbulb popped out of his head.

"Princess Diana!" he yelled suddenly during Batman's long list of questions.

Leo cleared his throat and tried to gather his dignity, "I want to speak with Princess Diana."

That was the only card Leo had to play. Princess Diana, or known publicly to the mortals as Wonder Woman, was the modern demigod icon. Just as Annabeth explained once to the Seven on the Argo II, Princess Diana was an Amazon who lived in Themyscira with a bunch of other followers of Queen Hippolyta. She was the love child of Zeus (or Jupiter according to the Romans) and the queen and was rumored to be immortal, even if she wasn't on the the island of Themyscira. Princess Diana is a demigod idol and it would be a real honor to meet her. Annabeth also said that she was their best bet at ambassador if they ever had to reveal themselves to the mortal world. Being apart of the Justice League and saving the country several hundred times really did put you in the good eyes of the public.

The superheroes looked back at him slightly confused. "You want to speak to Wonder Woman." Superman repeated, "Why is that?"

Leo blinked. Why did he want to speak with her. _We're both demigods so I was hoping I could convince her to convince you two to let me go._ He could never say that, it would just bring up more questions that he couldn't answer. Instead of answering Superman's question he slammed his head against the cold metal table in defeat.

Superman looked at the defeated boy then looked at Batman, "This isn't working. We should get Martain Manhunter."

Batman sighed then nodded, "If we can't get answers from his mouth, we'll get them from his mind."

* * *

"Souvenir!" Wally cried out as he placed the dragon head on the bottom shelf.

"Don't forget the belt." Robin said as he handed it to his best friend.

Wally held the toolbelt firmly and placed it on a higher shelf. He and Robin had both decided to drop off the bronze head and toolbelt and were now making their way to the interrogation room that held the girl.

"Who do you think she is, Robin?" Wally asked.

"I don't know, the fingerprint analysis and face recognition didn't work on her. She might not even be human."

"Human or not she's pretty cute isn't she? She could some princess from a species of hot aliens!" Wally exclaimed with excitement, "I call dibs!"

Robin smiled and chuckled, "That's okay I already have my eyes on someone else."

Robin looked at Zatanna in the interrogation room as they approached it. Standing next to her on each side was Kaldur and Conner. The three of them were standing in front of the mysterious girl, with only a table to separate them, and were attempting to question her. Standing outside of the room in front of the two-way glass were Artemis and M'gann, who were both already out of costume.

"So how's it going?" the speedster asked the girls.

"Not good," M'gann answered, "She keeps repeating the sentence over and over again."

Robin lifted his eyebrow, "What is it?"

"'Let me go or you will face the wrath of the gods!'" Artemis said mocking Calypso's high-pitched voice.

"C'mon Rob let's have a try at it." Wally said putting his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulder.

"What's makes you think that you'll have any more luck than them?" Artemis asked.

"Just watch us, _Arty_." Wally proceeded to drag Robin into the interrogation room without his consent.

When the duo entered all gazes turned towards them. Zatanna seemed to stop in the middle of her sentence.

"Go run along boys," Wally put his hands on Conner and Kaldur's shoulders, "A real pro is here to handle the situation."

Both boys looked at each other and made a silent agreement not to question his motives, so they left the room.

"Kid Flash please this is a sensitive situation and you shouldn't- _Dlihc sseleman uoy saila ruoy em evig!_ " Zatanna shouted suddenly as if to catch the girl off guard, but it didn't work.

The girl smirked, "Your spells won't work on me. You're more of a mortal than a sorceress."

Zatanna looked like she was going to punch her in the face but Wally put his arm in front of her, "Don't worry, I've got this."

Wally stepped forward, sat in front of her and started speaking suavely, "Hey, nice to meet you. Kid Flash, super fast superhero extraordinaire. You should just hand over all your info now. Name, number, address… beautiful." he added on just in case.

Both Zatanna and Robin facepalmed.

"You can't persuade me with your flattery." she said angrily, "But… my name is Calypso." she spoke quickly then she blushed.

Zatanna and Robin stared at each other with disbelief. One of Wally's pickup lines actually worked. One of 2 things could be happening right now. One: Wally was actually the smooth chick magnet he always claimed to be, or Two: this girl is incredibly stupid.

Wally smiled, "That's a great start, Calypso! That earned you a glass of water." Wally ran out of the room and came back in seconds. He put a small paper cup in front of her and she took a small sip from it.

"Are you willing to tell us anything else about yourself?" he asked

"Yeah, like how you were able to knock me out? Those were some serious moves that I missed out on." Robin asked while Calypso looked proud of herself.

Zatanna stepped in, "I want to know that too. I don't know any regular humans our age that can do that."

Calypso looked disgusted, "'Regular human!' How insulting!"

"Actually, I think that's sulting, since most people would be fine being called human." Robin said with a smirk.

Meanwhile the rest of the Team stood outside the room, looking in through the window.

"I can't believe Wally actually got her to talk." Artemis said.

Kaldur shrugged, "Wally is just full of surprises."

"Who are these guys, anyway?" Conner asked, "Who rides a bronze dragon and tries to escape in a flying wheelbarrow?"

"I was hoping that by the end of this mission I could say 'I've seen weirder things than this.' But, to be honest, this is the weirdest mission yet." Artemis said.

"That plus," M'gann added, "Not being able to read her mind."

The Team gave her shocked looks.

"You can't read their minds!" Conner said loudly.

M'gann stuck her hands up in defense, "I can read the boy's mind or at least tap into it, I didn't really get a chance to _read_ it. But the girl, Calypso, she has a huge wall stopping her from even hearing my voice in her head."

The teens looked at Calypso sitting in the interrogation room.

"Who- no, _what_ are we really up against?" Kaldur asked cryptically.

They stood staring at the girl for another moment before they heard a scream.

M'gann gasped recognizing the scream, "Uncle J'onn!" she turned and flew down the long hall of interrogation rooms.

The teens followed the martian girl to the room where they were interrogating Calypso's male counterpart. Zatanna, Wally, and Robin ran out the room when they saw their teammates sprint off, Zatanna made sure to lock the door behind her before she left. But Zatanna would later realize it was her biggest mistake not seeing the smirk on Calypso's face as they left her alone.


	5. Courageous Teens and Mount Justice

None of this was Leo's fault, he would swear on the River of Styx if he could find his voice. But the sight of two martian on the floor was way too much. Martian Manhunter just came into his room to read his mind but screamed and completely passed out as soon as his eyes started glowing. The martian girl from Saudi Arabia ran in and started speaking to the Manhunter in martian. The rest of her friends ran in behind her and this cacophony of chaos had been going on for a couple minutes.

" _That's enough,_ " Batman said harshly. He didn't even raise his voice, but all the noise immediately stopped.

He turned towards Leo, "What did you do to him?"

Leo sighed, "If I knew, man, I would tell you."

Martian Manhunter gasped and opened his eyes, " _Fire_!" he said with alarm.

All the heroes in the room looked from J'onn to Leo and back to J'onn and then to Leo.

"Um…" Leo started, "I can do this." And he lit a small flame in the palm of his handcuffed hand.

M'gann screamed, Kaldur backed out of the room, and the other heroes advanced upon him as if they were going to pounce.

"Okay, okay. I see this isn't a fire-loving community." Leo said in a hushed tone as he extinguished the fire.

Batman slammed his fist against the table and Leo jumped back, "Did you start the fire that killed your mother and burn down her workshop?"

Leo looked appalled at being blamed for his mother's death, "No," Leo stood up and gave Batman a dark look, "It was Gaea. She murdered my mother and so many other half-" Leo stopped before he could say any more. He almost gave himself away out of anger of a death he already avenged. Leo took his seat and looked at the ground.

Everyone in the room looked at Leo, even J'onn who had woken up and pushed himself off the ground.

Batman took a softer tone when he spoke this time, "Who is Gaea? Who else did she murder? We can help you find her and bring her to justice." Batman sounded like he had a lot more to say but didn't get a chance. A loud but brief sound erupted from outside of the room.

The superheroes exchanged looks then Batman gave out orders, "Aqualad, Artemis, you two stay and here and guard our… guest." he said while he gave Leo a weird look, "The rest of us will access the situation outside. Move out!"

Immediately everyone in the room filed out except for Kaldur and Artemis. The teens armed themselves, Kaldur with his Water-Bearers and Artemis with a crossbow. The silence stretched out for a while between all of them. Now that the door was closed Leo couldn't hear what was going on anymore.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Kaldur and Artemis nodded at each other and put away their weapons. Artemis stepped forward and opened the door to reveal Wally, there was an obvious breath released from both heroes.

Artemis quickly closed the door again, "What are you doing back here? What happened outside?"

"Nothing big," Wally smirked, "We're just invading you."

"Wha-" Artemis tried to question her friend but he already hit her in the temple with the hilt of a golden sword, knocking her out.

Before Aqualad could rearm himself Wally was behind him, not as fast as could have been going. Wally smashed the hilt against his head as hard as possible, sending the Atlantean to the ground.

Leo was beyond shocked. Why was this guy helping him now? What was going on outside? What happened outside to make him change his mind? What in Hades is going on?

Wally turned towards him and suddenly his face started melting off like mist. Leo fought the urge to scream and finally realized what was going on. The person that used to be Wally finally revealed herself to be Reyna.

"It's nice to see you too." she said sarcastically as she began unlocking the handcuff that attached Leo to the table.

"You- What- How did you-" Leo started but Reyna interrupted him.

"There's no time to explain. Calypso and Nico are getting the dragon, we must leave immediately."

Leo decided not to question her. Reyna walked out of the door and Leo followed her lead. When they stepped out Leo was surround by a commotion of buzzing.

"What is that?" he screamed but Reyna either didn't hear him or ignored him.

As they walked down the empty hallway the sound got louder and louder until they entered a large room where the amount of chaos would put the Second Giant War to shame. All the superheroes Leo had seen, except for the two knocked out, seemed to be trying to do battle with a swarm of bees. Reyna and Leo hid behind a wall to shield themselves from their line of vision. Reyna chuckled under her breath as she watches the heroes fail to control the discord.

Then something unexpected happened. Leo noticed Batman whisper something into the ear of the red-headed kid Reyna was impersonating. The boy stopped swatting away bees at supersonic speed and nodded. He backed away from the swarm and began rotating his arms extremely fast. The speed of his arms created a vortex that sucked all the bees into the wind column, clearing the room. When he stopped all of the bees fell to the ground, each with their own tiny thump. The rest of the heroes looked just as surprised as Reyna and Leo.

Wally smiled, "I'm surprised that actually worked."

Batman approached the pile of bees with caution. "So am I." He picked up one of the bees and poked it.

Reyna gasped as quietly as possible. Leo looked at her, "What's wrong?" he whispered

"The bees. They're Frank." she whispered harshly.

Leo looked back at the group of heroes. They all surrounded the small pile of bees, but Batman was still in view.

"What do you think they are? Robots?" Superman asked.

"No. Security would have picked them up and shut them down. They seem to be living." Batman said while still having a tight hold on the bee, "Manhunter do a mind scan on the bees."

Martian Manhunter's eyes glowed for a moment. "They all seem to be… One being."

The teens exchanged 'what the heck' looks but M'gann seemed to agree with him.

"It's like they're one person split into a million bees."

Batman squinted at the bee he was holding and squeezed it a little harder. Leo was afraid it was going to burst. Out of nowhere, the bee seemed to come to life and fly out from Batman's fingers and onto the pile of bees. The bees all morphed together in the shape of a man, or more of a tall, muscular Chinese-Canadian boy. Frank stood in front of the heroes who looked surprised while Frank looked sheepish.

"Um… sorry? I mean, I didn't mean to- Well, I did mean too but-" Frank didn't know where he was going with his stuttering, "I just had to turn back. I don't know what would've happened if one of me were crushed."

There was a really long second of silence. The silence was brutally interrupted by Reyna's loud battle cry as she ran at the group of superheroes. Leo stared at the spot where she was standing seconds ago then decided to follow her into to battle.

Reyna seemed to have actually caught them off guard. Robin barely dodged the swing of her sword. Frank took this chance to turn into a cat and escape under Superman's legs. The Kryptonian followed the cat and chased him around the room.

Reyna was somehow fighting off Conner _and_ Robin successfully. Robin threw explosives at her but Reyna was always quick enough to get behind her cape. Robin ran towards Reyna and aimed a kick at her, but the praetor blocked with her shield and pushed Robin back. At the same time, Connor tried to grab her from behind. Reyna turned quickly and swung her sword in an attempt to cut Connor across the chest. The Superboy was quick too and backed off just in time to miss the point of her sword. He charged at her again but Reyna always made sure to keep him at arm's length.

Leo watched Reyna with amazement before continuing with his own fight. M'gann was flying and picking up furniture and throwing it at him all with her _mind_. All he was trying to do was dodge for his life and avoid the splintering debris. Where was she getting all this furniture from? Leo surveyed the room, Reyna was being badass, Superman was trying to catch Frank, Batman disappeared, Magic Girl (Leo gave her that wonderful nickname) was conjuring furniture, Kid Fla-. Wait. Zatanna was conjuring furniture and M'gann was using it to attack him, he was an idiot. Leo aimed a fireball at a piece of furniture right next to M'gann, immediately setting it to flames. This surprised the martian girl and she crashed to the floor, before she actually hit the ground Kid Flash caught her.

Leo turned towards Zatanna and aimed a fireball at her. " _Etapassid!_ " she shouted. Like smoke, the fire evaporated into the air.

" _Egarim yekoms_!" she chanted. The mist started covering the room. Leo tried to keep his eyes on Zatanna but lost her for a second. When she appeared in his vision again there were many more than one of her. In fact, there might have been over ten. They all smirked at the same time confusing Leo and making it hard to pick out the real one. So instead of thinking about it too hard Leo just lit his whole body on fire. The heat evaporated the smoke and revealed the one true Zatanna. With his body still encased in flames, Leo aimed a large fireball at her feet, but it went out when a large gust of wind brushed past him. Another big gust extinguished his whole body before Leo knew it he was surrounded by a vortex of wind that stopped him from lighting himself up.

Kid Flash ran around him fast enough to stop any oxygen from getting inside of the vortex, which also restricting Leo's breathing. The mechanic really thought it was the end when he started seeing black spots, but something suddenly stopped the wind tunnel. Kid Flash laid face down on the floor, had he tripped? Leo at his ankles which had to pale, thin hands wrapped around them, the hands were sticking out of the floor surrounded by shadows. The body that came with the hands slowly came out of the floor, revealing the grumpy-looking face of Nico di Angelo. He was still incredibly pale and on the skinny side (even by Leo's standards) but his face seemed fuller and his body looked healthier.

Nico stepped over Wally's body and approached Leo. "Hey," he said quite awkwardly. In his hand was Leo's toolbelt, which he handed to him.

Leo smiled and put on the belt, "Glad to see you changed. Like, a lot." With those kind exchange of words, the two demigods continued their battles.

Meanwhile, Reyna seemed to struggle more and more as the minutes passed. One of her opponents had crazy super strength and the other had crazy gadgets. She had a shield and a sword, but the crazy magic cape was a good addition to her arsenal. Robin threw something at her, she thought it was an explosive so she covered herself with her cape. But instead of exploding, a net popped out of it and ensnared her.

"Frank!" she called, deciding to call in the calvary.

The Canadian kitten looked at his friend trapped in the net and changed from a cute domestic animal to a rampaging ape. He beat his chest and pushed past Superman and charged towards Superboy and Robin, who were advancing upon Reyna. He picked up Robin and threw him as hard as possible, Superboy ran towards him and caught the Boy Wonder before he could hit the ground.

"And that," Superboy grumbled, "Is why I hate monkeys."

Frank turned back to normal and cut Reyna out from the netting. She stood up and the praetors stood back to back.

"You know that Imperial Gold won't hurt mortals, right?" Frank asked as he notched an arrow.

"Yes," Reyna said, "But do they know that?" she said with a laugh. Frank shrugged and aimed his arrow at Robin.

The teens battle each other, equally matched, with no side seeming to take the lead. Leo found time in between swinging his hammer and shooting fireballs to ask Nico a question. "So where's . Calypso?"

"Um…" Nico tried to answer but a great rumbling erupted from the hall Leo and Reyna entered through.

Batman raced out from the hallway while throwing an assortment weapons of behind him, all of them exploded reducing the walls to rubble and blocking the entrance. Whatever was causing the rumbling was stronger than that and it burst through the entrance.

Calypso came in riding on Festus. "C'mon!" she screamed and the demigods all surged forward.

The superheroes tried to stop them but Frank turned into a rhino and pushed past everyone, even Superboy. When they were at Festus's side, Calypso tossed down a rope and the demigods began climbing up. Batman, seeing the other heroes disorientated, took matters into his own hands. He threw a Batarang and aimed for it to cut the rope, but Reyna saw the Batarang coming and caught it before it could hit its target. When all the demigods were loaded on Calypso fired Festus up and he flew up quickly. Festus breathed out and shot a large column of white-hot fire that melted the ceiling and exposed the blue sky. The demigods cheered as Festus flew out of the hole and into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a small epilogue and it'll be up soon!


	6. Epilouge

"That was amazing!" Leo screamed.

Frank sighed, "It was a lot harder than I was hoping it would be."

"But it was still successful." Nico said as he laid down for a nap on Festus's back.

"Where are we heading now?" Leo asked.

"Camp Half-Blood." Reyna said, "We're only in Rhode Island."

Leo smiled brightly and hugged Calypso, "We're going home!"

"You're going home," Calypso laughed, "I'm going to find myself a new home."

"Don't worry, everyone will love you! You get to meet the whole gang. There's Hazel, Annabeth, you already know Percy," Calypso blushed, "You already met these guys, it's gonna be great! You're gonna love Camp Half-Blood!" Leo sighed and collapsed against Festus's neck.

The group basked in the sunlight with only the sound of Nico's soft snores.

"Quick question," Leo said, "How'd you do it?"

"We can thank Calypso for that," Reyna said, "She Iris Messaged someone, who told us what was going on and she let us into the mountain too."

"Iris Messaging works better in the US than in foreign countries." Calypso beamed, "Those idiots left me in a room with a lamp and water. I had a coin stuck in my pocket."

"It's not their currency to they didn't suspect anything." Reyna shrugged.

Leo looked at his girlfriend, "Who'd you call?"

Calypso smiled, "Well…"

 

 

The surviving members of the Team looked at the giant hole in the roof of Mount Justice. The Team was in ruins, M'gann was still passed out, Kaldur and Artemis were found unconscious, and rest of them were pretty badly injured. Not only physically but their pride took a huge blow too.

The Zeta-Tubes activated and let in four Justice League members, The Flash, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Superman.

"Looks like we were a little too late." Superman said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So that's where you two went." Batman said approaching the other League members.

Barry ran around and scoped the damage, "Wow, what happened here." he put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." he said without moving his eyes away from the giant hole.

"We failed, that's what happened." Robin said sounding as defeated as he looked. "It was…"

" _Insulting_." Superboy said with clenched fists.

"We _all_ failed." Batman said, "We underestimated our enemy. They were prepared and we weren't."

He looked at the opened ceiling, "But what I don't understand is how they got inside. If they broke in we would have known before they stepped into the Mission Room." The Dark Knight looked at Diana.

Superman's eyes darted between to the two, "Yeah, do you mind shining some light on that?"

Diana stood her ground, "What else was I supposed to do?"

This answer visibly upset Superman, "Come talk to us about it before letting in children to break them out!"

"Those children are heroes where I come from. You locked one of them up and treated him like a common criminal when he deserves to be celebrated!"

" _Enough_." Batman hissed at his teammates, "We'll talk about this later. Right now we need to clean up the rubble."

The League got to work but Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, and Zatanna all stood there and continued gazing at the hole in the ceiling.

"Who else…" Zatanna asked, "Has a feeling that this is far from over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it isn't quite over because I'm working on the sequel right now. Serted will be up on my account soon. And like I said, it is much better than this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first multi-chapter fic and by far my favorite! I really hope that everyone likes it. A reminder that I wrote this before the Trials of Apollo were even a concept. This takes place between episodes 18 and 19 of Young Justice and after Blood of Olympus.


End file.
